The longest day of my life
by Winchester815
Summary: A Supernatural type of plot with a 24 style set up, just without Federal agents and terrorists. First attempt at this kind of fic.


**A/N: Hey, so new story! Just an idea that popped in my head one day and I decided to give it a try! Kind of the 24 style without terrorists and F.B.I. agents. Please review! constructive critizism is welcome! :D**

_**The following takes place between 12:00 am - 1:00 am**_

A cell phone's ringtone echoed through the small room. Dean stirred in his sleep, the noise invading his unconscious mind, forcing him to wake.

"Who the hell?" Dean muttered as his eyes slowly opened. He picked up the phone from the night stand. "Hello?" He said roughly into the phone, his voice dry from sleep.

"Dean." The other person said. "It's me."

"Cas?" Dean asked, stifling a yawn, looking at the clock on the wall. "Cas, it's almost midnight."

"This is important, Dean." Castiel replied.

Dean opened the fridgerator and grabbed a beer. He took a big swig of it. "What's so important?" He asked.

"Your brother."

Dean set the bottle down loudly, his body tense with anticipation. "What about him?"

"Sam is choosing a dangerous path, Dean. I cannot predict what will happen." Castiel said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, impatiently. " What kind of dangerous path? What is he doing?"

"He has blood of demons in his veins." Castiel began, stopping , short of breath. " It has been making him behave very unhuman."

_Dammit Sam!_ Dean thought, angrily. "What has he been doing?" Dean asked, balling up his fist in his jean pocket.

"The demon blood has been making Sam become incredibly strong," Castiel continued. "Also highly unpredictable."

"_Cas,_" Dean said, losing a bit of control over his temper. He breathed deeply, demanding himself to stay calm. " _What_ has he done?"

"Sam has been hunting demons on his own, slaughtering them, feeding on them." Cas paused, waiting for Dean to reply. " Each feeding gives him more strength."

Dean found himself pacing across the floor. His teeth clenched.

_He promised me that part of him was gone._

"Cas, where is he?" Dean asked, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down.

"Dean, _don't_ go after him." Castiel ordered.

"_Where _ is he, Cas?" Dean asked again, his patience falling through the cracks.

" He is too far gone, Dean. He is too strong," Castiel said loudly. "Going after him is dangerous and you will get hurt or worst. You _ can't do this."_

Dean slammed his fist against the table. The noise leaving a silence between them.

"_Don't tell me what I can and cannot do._" Dean said, anger and venom in his voice. "Cas, Sam is my brother, I swore to protect him. _ To keep him safe._" Dean's voice cracked. He looked down at the table, rebuilding his tough wall. "_Now,_ tell me where he is, _please._"

Castiel was silent for a moment. He knew that Dean was going to find Sam whether he told him where he was or not. Dean has always been the determined kind.

"Cas," Dean said again, bringing Castiel back to earth.

"Pontiac, Illinois." Castiel said. " He is staying in a old motel. He plans to leave tomorrow morning."

Dean ended the call and gathered his stuff. He stuffed a Colt 45. in the waistband of his jeans, and picked up his jacket off the back of a chair and headed for the door.

Dean started up the Impala, allowing to the engine to roar, disturbing the quiet night.

He laid his foot on the gas pedal and drove at a steady pace down the dirt road.

Dark thoughts filled Dean's mind. He didn't know whether he could bring his brother back from the edge this time. But he decided that even if he couldn't, he'd die trying.

"I really do not recommend this, Dean."

The sudden voice beside him, caused Dean to jump out of his skin, and the car swerved from one side of the road to the other.

"_Dammit Cas!"_ Dean growled.

"My apologies." Castiel said.

"So, why? Why don't you recommend this?" Dean asked, focusing on the road.

He glanced over at Castiel, who looked directly back at him. " Because you can't stop him."

"Thank god, you have faith in me." Dean replied, glaring out the windshield. His teeth clenched, he gripped the steering wheel roughly. "You know what? Just you watch. I might not be able to stop him, but I'll be a thorn in his ass for a while."

He glanced back over to the seat next to him.

Empty. Castiel was gone. Dean was shocked at Castiel's sudden dissappearance, but continued driving.

"Yeah, that's right. Just zap your ass out of here, you angel-freak." Dean muttered.

Dean's frustration and anger was spilling over. No matter how long and hard he fights, there is always another thing coming.

Dean pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket, and called Bobby's house. The phone rang for several minutes, causing Dean to get very impatient.

"Dammit, Bobby! Pick up the phone!" Dean yelled.

The ringing stopped, and there was a faint rustling on the other end.

"Hello," Said a gruff voice.

"Bobby, it's Dean."

"Dean? Well, nice to hear from you, Son. But do you know time it is?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make this quick. Have you heard from Sam?" Dean asked.

"Not for several months, and I thought he was with you."

Dean sighed. Boddy was far behind on news.

"Not anymore." Dean said. " He's got wrapped up in the demon blood again."

"_Damn_!" Bobby cursed.

"Cas says he's in Pontiac, Illinois. Suppose to leave this morning."

"Better hustle your ass over there." Bobby said. "And Dean, don't risk your neck to save him. Promise me that."

Dean was silent, analyzing the words in his mind. "What?"

"If your brother makes a stupid decision, you should not have to pay for it, Dean."

"I can get him out of this." Dean said.

"I sure hope you can, boy." Bobby replied. " But if things are too dark, know when it's not worth it."

"Not _worth it._" Dean repeated. " Not worth it? Bobby, this Sam we're talking about."

"I know."

"Sam. My brother. Of course it's worth it." Dean demanded, pounding the steering wheel.

"Your life, Dean? Saving your brother is worth more than your life?"

Dean was quiet for a minute.

"His life is more important than mine." Dean said.

"All I'm saying here, Dean, is if your brother wants to drink demon blood, let him."

"You're saying, let him be a monster?"

"Well, what's your plan, boy? You going to put a leash on him? Watch him at every moment?"

Dean nodded to himself. "If that is what I have to do."

"You can't change people, Dean. They can only change themselves. "

"But I can help."

"_Only_ if they want to be helped." Bobby replied. "Boy, I'm only saying this because I don't want you to be hurt when your brother turns away from you."

"Bobby?" Dean asked. " Bobby, is that really you?"

Bobby was quiet for a minute. "Uh, Yeah."

"Really, because something has changed here. You are like a father to Sam and I, why are you not helping?"

"Because there is nothing that can be done, Dean."

Dean clenched his teeth, forcing himself from exploding anger. He ended the call abruptly and dropped the phone in the glovebox.

Dean was all alone in this hunt. The hunt for his brother.

There was something really weird about what was going on. Cas and Bobby, both refusing to help him.

Something was wrong.


End file.
